Azul
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Sempre lhe perguntavam qual era a sua cor favorita. E ela nunca hesitava antes de responder. ::Oneshot:: ::Naruto x Hinata::


**AZUL**

Sempre lhe perguntavam qual era a sua cor favorita. E ela nunca hesitava antes de responder. Para Hinata, o azul sempre foi a cor mais bonita. Era a cor do céu, a cor do mar, a cor dos olhos dele.

**Categoria: **Romance**  
Shipper: **Naruto/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Nenhum... o.o  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, vocês já sabem.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

_Não, já não amo mais os passarinhos  
A quem, triste, contei tanto segredo  
Nem amo as flores despertadas cedo  
Pelo vento orvalhado dos caminhos._

_Não amo mais as sombras do arvoredo  
Em seu suave entardecer de ninhos  
Nem amo receber outros carinhos  
E até de amar a vida tenho medo._

_Tenho medo de amar o que de cada  
Coisa que der resulte empobrecida  
A paixão do que se der à coisa amada_

_E que não sofra por desmerecida  
Aquela que me deu tudo na vida  
E que de mim só quer amor – mais nada._

(Vinicius de Moraes)

* * *

Sorriu.

Sozinha, caminhando pelas ruas desertas de Konoha. A lua por muito pouco não desaparecendo no céu que o sol já iluminava quase completamente.

Aumentou seu sorriso.

Caminhava sem pressa, deixando que seus passos lhe guiassem para onde quisessem. Não se importava em prestar atenção no caminho. Sabia para onde estava indo. Sabia o local para o qual seus pés a levavam. Deixou que eles a guiassem. Acabaria chegando a seu destino de um jeito ou de outro.

Seu sorriso não desapareceu.

Era quase impossível acreditar que a vida pudesse dar uma volta tão grande. Ela mesma não acreditaria nisso, se não tivesse sido uma das vítimas dessa volta.

E o sorriso continuava lá.

Quando eram adolescentes, seus amigos lhe diziam que ele nunca olharia para ela da maneira que esperava. Jamais notaria na garota sem-graça e tímida que batia os dedos e gaguejava. Havia tantas garotas mais interessantes. O que ela teria que chamaria a atenção dele?

Mas todos se surpreenderam ao ver que, sim, ele notava. Ele notou. Ele olhou-a da maneira que ela esperava.

E, naquele dia, todos de Konoha se calaram.

Era óbvio que ninguém acreditava que aquilo pudesse dar certo. Todos fingiam aceitar, mas ela podia vê-los sussurrando escondidos, enquanto olhavam para os dois da maneira mais disfarçada que conseguiam. Eles disfarçavam, mas nunca conseguiram enganá-la.

E, ao contrário do que todos esperavam, os cochichos e as intrigas só serviram para deixá-la mais confiante, mais decidida. Ela respirava fundo e levava a situação adiante, sempre segurando as rédeas de forma firme, tendo controle da situação.

Todos se assustaram ao ver que Hinata estava conseguindo manter a relação por mais tempo do que o esperado. A surpresa foi geral quando os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam de emoção ao anunciar que completavam três meses.

Hinata não conseguia esquecer o brilho naqueles olhos. Nunca conseguiu esquecê-los. E sempre que completavam mais um mês, ela voltava a contemplar aquele espetáculo. E seu sorriso se tornava cada vez maior, pois aquele brilho era inteiramente dirigido para ela.

Sempre lhe perguntavam qual era a sua cor favorita. E ela nunca hesitava antes de responder. Era fato. Não havia cor mais bonita no mundo do que o azul que ela via quando olhava nos olhos de Naruto.

E seu orgulho falava cada vez mais alto ao saber que aquele azul era seu. Somente seu... Totalmente seu. Seu, e de mais ninguém.

A rua pela qual ela caminhava era a mesma que, no passado, tantas vezes havia evitado. A rua que a levaria até a casa dele.

Antes era um castigo passar por lá sem olhar para a construção humilde e desejar derramar lágrimas. Jamais poderia tê-lo, jamais poderia entrar naquela casa e dizer que era seu lar também. Nunca poderia dizer que morava junto com ele, dividindo a mesma casa, o mesmo chão, o mesmo teto... O mesmo quarto.

Agora, quase seis anos depois, passar por ali fazia sentir-se bem. Muito bem. Pois agora ela sabia que, sim, podia chamar aquela casa de _"sua"_. Podia dizer que morava ali, que morava junto com ele, dividindo a mesma casa, o mesmo chão e o mesmo teto. Podia dizer para todos que aquela era a casa da Família Uzumaki.

E podia adicionar a informação de que ela fazia parte dessa família.

Ela sabia que todos tinham se alegrado ao ver que o relacionamento dera certo. Sabia que estavam felizes por eles. E compreendia os olhares carregados de inveja que, algumas vezes, um ou outro dirigia a eles.

Quando saiam juntos, de mãos dadas, para passear, ela sentia os olhares invejosos sobre si, sobre eles. Sabia que não era por ela, não era por ele. A inveja era pela sua felicidade.

Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, Hinata foi a que se casou primeiro. Antes de Sakura, Ino ou Tenten, foi ela quem foi vista vestida de branco, caminhando em direção ao futuro marido numa tarde ensolarada de primavera. E ela sabia que _esse_ era o motivo da inveja. Ela estava casada, ela era feliz ao lado da pessoa amada.

Ela foi a primeira que encontrou a verdadeira felicidade.

Sakura achava que sua felicidade seria encontrada em olhos negros, estava enganada. Tenten achou que a sua a esperava no branco perolado, ainda não podia dizer se era verdade. Ino nunca soube com certeza onde encontraria a sua, e ainda estava procurando.

Hinata sempre soube que a sua estava nos olhos azuis. E não tinha se enganado.

Desde pequena ela parava para admirar a beleza dos tons daquela cor tão diferente e especial. No azul celeste do céu, ou no esverdeado do mar. Nas várias pinturas espalhadas pelo Clã Hyuuga, na máscara de Kakashi usava ou no seu reflexo no espelho, quando se pegava observando o tom de preto azulado do seu longo cabelo. Onde tivesse um tom de azul para admirar, ela admiraria.

Mas seu tom favorito sempre foi o dos olhos de Naruto.

E ela sempre soube que aquele tom jamais a deixaria na mão.

E de fato não deixou.

Ainda sorrindo, ela foi diminuindo a velocidade dos passos, até parar na frente da porta de madeira. Lembrou-se de que, anos atrás, teria hesitado em bater, teria corado até o último fio de cabelo e, provavelmente, teria saído correndo, sem coragem de bater.

Hoje ela não precisava sequer bater na porta.

Encaixou a chave na fechadura e irou com delicadeza, sem fazer barulho. Abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou em casa. Na _sua_ casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a trancá-la.

Colocou as compras sobre a mesa da cozinha e rapidamente tratou de subir as escadas, dirigindo-se para o quarto que ela _dividia_ com Naruto.

Encontrou-o esparramado na cama de casal, ocupando seu lugar e o lugar da própria Hinata. Não conseguiu deixar de rir com a cena. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de ocupar a maior parte da cama possível. Agradecia aos céus por não ser muito espaçosa.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, sentando na parte da cama que ele não estava ocupando.

- Naruto-kun...? – Chamou delicadamente.

O loiro grunhiu alguma coisa e virou para um lado, encolhendo-se.

- Vamos, Naruto-kun... Hora de acordar.

Nada.

Hinata suspirou, e aproximou-se mais dele.

- Eu trouxe Ramén.

Um olho azul, depois o outro, e logo os dois olhos daquele tom tão maravilhoso a observavam atentamente. Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Preguiçosamente o garoto se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos para acordar.

- Bom dia, Hina-chan. – Bocejou. – Que horas você acordou?

- Ah... Faz muito tempo. Acabei de voltar das compras... Eu trouxe Ramén, para você. – Ela repetiu, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Eu escutei. – Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso. E ela sentiu como o mundo parava naquele instante. – Bom... Então é melhor eu levantar logo, he he. Não quero fazer o Ramén esperar. – Espreguiçou-se e afastou os cobertores, levantando. – Vou tomar banho.

- Certo, te esperarei lá em baixo. – Ela concordou, levantando também.

- Beleza! Já vou lá. – Segurou sua mão e aproximou seus rostos, para depositar um beijo rápido sobre os lábios de Hinata. – Te amo, Hina-chan.

- Eu também, Naruto-kun.

E enquanto ele dirigia-se para o banheiro, Hinata desceu as escadas, em direção à sala. Sentou no grande sofá e, inconscientemente, pegou um dos porta-retratos que enfeitavam a mesa de centro. Tirou a fotografia e a observou atentamente, antes de sorrir e ler as palavras escritas atrás dela.

_"Uzumaki Naruto e Uzumaki Hinata"._

Na foto, um garoto loiro de belos olhos azuis exibia o maior sorriso que alguém podia mostrar, abraçado a uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados, que também sorria, realizada. Ambos vestiam trajes formais, usados nos casamentos.

Ao fundo, o céu azul celeste completamente livre de nuvens parecia abençoar o novo casal de Konoha.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 03/05/2008  
Finalizada: 04/05/2008_

**N/A:**

E eis que uma luz divina abençoa a mente adormecida de uma garota que estava morrendo de tédio na solidão da sua casa escura e sombria.

Pois é, pois é. Depois de dias e dias pensando se a fic estava boa ou aceitável, eu acabei por decidir que não estava. E aproveitando o momento em que a luz divina me iluminou, eu escrevi essa fanfic para presentear nossa estimada** Srta. Abracadabra**!

Não sei há quanto tempo eu prometi entregar essa fic. Mas... Cahem... Aqui está. _#sorri sem graça#_  
Eu não sei se você vai gostar, se era o que você esperava, se te agradou ou se você vai me matar por ter escrito isso. Mas... Ah... Sinceramente eu amei.  
Eu cheguei a pensar em escrever uma fic em que ela se declara para ele e tals... Mas isso está tão... Passado. X.x'  
Então eu quis fazer uma coisa diferente... Escrevi uma em que eles já estão casados! (:

Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado da fic. Não precisa adorar, ou amar... Apenas achar que ela é digna de ser lida já está ótimo. Hehe. n.n  
Você não imagina como eu quebrei a cabeça para fazer uma coisa à sua altura, Morg. Dei todas as gotas do meu sangue para que a fic fosse perfeita para você. .-.

Espero ter conseguido pelo menos metade do que eu pretendia. 8D

E me descuuuuuuulpe pela demora. ç.ç  
Por favor me perdoooeeee. ç.ç

Reviews? n.n


End file.
